


Captured

by sunnysidelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Cute Louis, Fluff, Guard Liam, Guard Zayn, Harry is 26, Innocent Louis, King Harry, M/M, Pet Names, Servant Niall, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Underage - Freeform, louis is 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidelou/pseuds/sunnysidelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1993 the government changed society to make it bigger, making the law that when your 13 years old of age, you are to be married to men and women of the ages 25-40. </p><p>It's now 2015, meaning technology has changed a lot, now you take a test and after its completed it finds your perfect match. You then are taken by the 'Capturers' they are a group of people who take you to your new fiancé, in a very scary way. </p><p>I'm nervous and scared, because, I, Louis Tomlinson am now 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes :)  
> In this book, it's younger Louis and older Harry, it's like a different type of universe fic!  
> Hope you all love it!

In the year 1993 government decided to change the ways of society, and put in a new law, to help make society grow bigger and bigger. 

The law was that in henceforth if you were 13 years of age you would get married to an age range of 25-46 year old men and women. You would have no part take in the matter itself, and have to go along with whoever you get and then get married, and then bare children with them.

It's the year 2015, technology has grown bigger, and wider in diversity. When you get picked for who your going to marry you know take a test, and they see all the people and match up your answers and find the best one for yourself to marry.

I'm turning 13 tomorrow, meaning today I have to take the test. You get taken to whoever your married exactly on the day you turn 13. I'm really nervous, my legs are shaking, my hands are sweaty, and I keep biting my lip, as my mom keeps scolding me as its a habit she's always hating me doing.

The door opened to the office we were sat in, and a women walked in with a tablet in hand. "This is what you will use to take your test, you can start now, and answer truthfully, we have lie detectors." 

She handed me the tablet and walked away as her heels clicked on the marble white floor. I groaned, I didn't want to take this stupid test, and I didn't want to get married to some old disgusting man who's probably going to rape me. 

I hit the screen once and a bright light when on, and it hurt my eye, I wasn't used to technology, only the royal people got it, so every time I used it I had to be careful with my eye. 

A link opened up and then a survey of questions was there for me to answer. The first question was about my favorite food, and of course I wrote pizza, but I barely ever got it cuz all the fancy good food was for the royals. Then the second was my gender, which was male, I did have a dick so, pretty much proves I'm male.

Then it asked my height, I was only 5'2, which means I'm very short. Then I got the weight question, which I asked my mom how much I weighed. She said only 110 pounds, so I wrote that. Then it asked a question that confused me. 

'What is your sexuality?' I stared at the question confused. Should I ask my mom? I guess I should, she would know. "Hey mom what does it mean by what's your sexuality?" She laughed a little, okay I can be stupid, but she doesn't need to laugh about it. "Honey your sexuality means if you like girls or boys." Oh.

I'm so stupid. I looked at the two answers awaiting me, I did kiss a girl in third grade but almost puked from it, and I kissed a boy and it wasn't bad, and I did have a crush on a guy in my class, so, I guess my sexuality is liking guys. I hit guy as my answer and kept scrolling through them and clicking my answers.

When I was done the lady came back, and took the tablet from me. "Thank you, tomorrow you will know who your marrying, and you probably know how that works." I gulped hard. I knew what it meant. It meant the 'Capturers' we're coming for me. 

When mom and I got home, she went to the dining room and came back with a cake. "Happy birthday baby, I have to do it before, because I know your going to be gone tomorrow. I love you so much my love, and I have pizza for you, and some pop for you." 

My mom was literally the best. I ate my pizza and cake, and drank my pop, it was a fun night. My mom got me a present, and it was a stuffed animal, for me to always remember her. I had hugged her and said "I loved her" after packing my bag up, because tomorrow when the group came I wouldn't have time to pack.

I woke up scared at the feeling of being 13. I wanted to hide and run, but I couldn't. They fenced the whole city and if you were caught running away, death was your punishment. I decided to eat some of the gross cereal that I guess I will miss, and watch sponge bob, because it was the only dvd I had to watch on my small portable DVD player. 

I looked out my window quickly and didn't see anything which was good. I didn't want them to come yet, I needed a little more time. I heard they come out of nowhere at any time. It's usually a very scary experience, as the government wanted us now 13 year olds to not struggle, so they capture you and then drug you and take you to your fiancé. 

I was scared, I at least hoped mine wasn't in the 40s. I heard something across the hall, and froze. They were here I knew it. My breathing went ragged, why couldn't they just knock, it was easier, then scaring the living deaths out of me. I calmed myself down and turned around to see a person very all black staring at me. 

I screamed, and then they had me in their arms, and I felt something intoxicating hit my nose, and I felt as if the world was at bliss. My mind was blank, and my eyes were shutting, going into another world. 

I woke up with quickly, looking around, I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was in someone else's. I then remember I was at my fiancé's house now. I got up lazily, and looked at the room and almost gasped, it was huge. I looked at myself quickly and looked back at the stuff around me, I was tiny compared to this.

The bed was a huge king sized bed, it had golden sheets over the whole cozy bed. The carpet was soft and fuzzy, and I wanted to stay in this room forever. There was a huge dresser that almost filled the whole room, then there was a walk in closet with the richest fineries of clothes, shoes, ties, and other things. The bathroom was huge and it had a large jacuzzi in it, and hot tub, with heaters built into the bathroom itself. The shower had a tech system that you used to turn it on, and you could even go online while in the shower. I was amazed by how cool this room was, there was the biggest flat screen tv ever, and thousands of DVDs under the tv itself. There was a deck, and when I looked down I couldn't breath. I was in a castle or something, I had to be, whoever I got has to be royal.

I heard a door open, and turned around and saw a boy walk in with blonde hair. "Hey cutie, I'm Niall. You must be little Louis." I didn't know how he knew my name, but I couldn't help myself when I thought about how sweet he was. "Ya I'm Louis. I'm kinda wondering who are you?"

Niall laughed hard, and stopped after look at me. "Well as I said before I'm Niall and I'm like your butler/personal friend, and I'm here to take you to your fiancé. He can't wait to see you, well he already has, but he wants to feel you, and such." I nodded, as my cheeks went red from my blushing. 

"Now follow me babe." I nodded and walked behind him quietly. I was very nervous, more nervous than when I was for the test. My heart was beating fast, and I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. We finally got down, after going down a huge elevator, and then getting to the 1st floor, what amazed me was how we went from the 135th floor to the 1st in 10 seconds. It was a fast ride though.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Niall walked me down to where there was two big double doors, the doors were golden and had some designs on them, and then two big handles that you lifted up to open the doors. "I'm gonna come in with you, but then I'm going to leave. There are other people cuz he's assessing his duties right now, but when you come in, they will all leave. You'll be fine, he won't hurt you." 

I nodded fast, and he opened the doors, and I looked up trying to act brave, but I was failing. When I walked in everyone in the room stopped and stared at me. I looked to see the hottest most beautiful guy I've every seen sitting in a throne, the guy looked familiar, then I knew who he was, it was the king. 

I was marrying the king. This is crazy, how can someone like me marry the king. Calm yourself down Louis. I heard the most sexiest voice stop me from thinking. "Leave everyone now, except you my beautiful love." I blushed, and everyone walked out, and it was now just me and the hot guy left, oh shit.

"Darling come up here and sit on my lap. You are a beauty to witness and look at. I'm so happy I got you." My cheeks went totally red after that, and I walked slowly over to where he was, and he picked me up instantly. I was now sat on his lap, and I loved the feeling of his big hands holding me. 

"Hi, my lovely." I did a little breathing then answered. "H-Hi." It came out as a squeak and I put my head down in embarrassment, I hope I wasn't in trouble. "My baby please look up at me. You are adorable when you stutter. Don't ever be embarrassed, darling." I looked up, and his green eyes stared back at me, and I wanted to faint, he smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful. Can I kiss you?" I nodded, not even thinking. He grabbed me gently, and put his lips on mine, he then started to gently kiss me, and then I did too, until we were now on a full make out. It was so hot, and I loved the feeling I was getting from the sparks in my stomach. I loved this feeling. 

"That was amazing, love. Did you like it?" I nodded, and he smiled so big. "That's great, darling. Now, sweetheart I want to show you something." He got up and lifted me with him, I was scared I was too heavy. "I'm sorry if I'm adding a lot of weight on you." I was scared after saying those words to him. 

"Baby you aren't adding weight at all, you are as light as a feather, you are beautiful, and gorgeous, and have the sexiest body."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A WARNING THERE IS A RAPE SCENE AND ITS KIND OF LONG!!!!!

"This is yours." 

I gasp a little, and look at the white horse, that was in front of me. 

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" 

"No, I don't, sir." 

"Well then, I'll teach you."

He puts a saddle on the horse, and then he looks at me. 

"Put your left foot in the stirrup, and hold onto the saddle. Then swing your right leg over the horse.

I put my left foot into the stirrup, and hold onto the saddle, I then swing my right leg over the horse, and I gasp a little, because I'm now sitting on the horse. It's actually scary, I'm high off the ground, and I feel like this horse, could just knock me off of it's back.

I put my right leg into the stirrup, and hold onto the reigns a little, I wanted something to hold on too. He teaches me posture, and everything about how to ride a horse, I already knew how to walk the horse. 

About an hour later, I knew how to walk the horse, and I also knew how to kind of make the horse trot. 

"Now, we can go down in the woods, with our horses, baby." I nod, and make the horse walk, and we go down to the woods, and walk our horses through the trail. 

"King! Their has been an attack in the castle! It's the Holmes Chapel, kingdom, they came out of nowhere, and killed two of the guards!" 

A man in armor, came in the direction of us, he was riding a black horse, and he looked to be in his 30s. 

"Stay." Harry says to me, and then he hits his reigns down, onto his horse, and the horse 'neighs' a little, and then gallops off. I sit there on my horse for a little, he hadn't come back for awhile now, and I was a little scared, but I wasn't going to leave, I have to listen to his orders.

I hear the sound of a horse, off in the distance, hopefully it's Harry. It turns out to be, someone I don't know, but the armor he's wearing, isn't the armor, that our Doncaster soldiers wear. 

This could be a soldier, from the Holmes Chapel kingdom. He stops his horse, and smirks at me. He had long black hair, and a beard, and he was sweating a little. 

"Why is a beautiful boy, out here all alone?" His voice was deep, and I gulp a little.

"I'm just out on a evening h-horseback ride." 

"Hmm, I see. How bout you get off your horse."

I don't really know what to do, but this man already scares me, so I get off my horse, and tie the reigns, around the tree, so my horse doesn't run off.

He gets off his horse, and ties the reigns around a tree, and he walks over to me. I gulp, and walk backwards, but then my back hits a tree, and he smirks. 

He comes up to me, and I try to shove him away, but he's way stronger than me, and he pushes me back, against the tree. He kisses my neck, and I cringe. 

(SMUT/RAPE SCENE!!) 

He then sucks my neck, and leaves a love bite, and I feel tears go down my face, this man was going to rape me.

He pulls off my shirt, and then he pulls off my pants, leaving me in only my boxers, and I try to get him away from me, but all my attempts to do so, fail. 

He pulls down my boxers, and grabs my cock, and I bite my lip. "S-Stop!" I didn't like that this man, was touching me in this kind of way. I try to push him away again, but he doesn't even move, from my pushes, and he starts to pump my cock.

I bite my lip harder, trying not to moan. He stops pumping my cock, and then he starts to pull off his trousers, and then his boxers. 

His cock springs free, and sways a little, it's big, it had to be at least 10 inches. He smirks at me, and I can now feel the head of his cock, at my entrance. He pushes in a little, and I bite my lip hard, he then pushes all the way in, and I scream. 

He puts his hand over my mouth, and starts to thrust in and out of me. It hurts so much, I had no prep, he was fucking me raw. 

He keeps fucking me, while covering my mouth with his hand, my sobs were muffled. He grunts a little, and then cums inside of me. 

He pulls out of me, and I drop to the ground, sobbing. "Thanks for the good fuck, babe." He winks at me, and pulls up his trousers, and I keep sobbing. He walks away, and gets back onto his horse, and leaves. 

(SMUT/RAPE SCENE OVER)

I'm here alone now, cum is leaking out of my bum. I lay against the tree, crying, I feel used. I can't believe I just got raped, and no one was here to stop the man. 

I want Harry, I want him to hold me, and kiss me, right now, but he's not here. I keep crying, and I wait for someone to come.

I hear a horse, a little bit later, and I smile a little. It was a little dark now, but I can see. Then I see Harry, on his horse, he sees me, and gets off of his horse quickly, and runs over to me. 

"Baby, what happened?!" He says frantically. 

"A m-man, r-raped me." 

I close my eyes, and cry a little. I feel his arms wrap around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what he looked like, darling?" 

"He had b-black hair, that was l-long, and he h-had a beard. I th-think, he's a soldier, from H-Holmes C-Chapel."

"I'm sorry, baby, I should've never left you." He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him. No one ever hurts my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Louis :( I'm a bitch, I know. Adding that in isn't something I like doing, so I'm sorry for doing that. I hope the chapter was good and I will be posting more soon now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait everyone! I feel horrible, but I'm happy to be updating!   
> I have been so busy and have had writer's block for awhile now, when I typed this out tonight, it took awhile, because I didn't even know how I wanted it to go.   
> But I hope you enjoy!

The hunt for the criminal was instantly in action when Harry got back to the palace. He laid me down in his big bed and pulled the covers over me I heard a lot of yelling and it kept me up the whole night until he walked in around 3 in the morning. 

He laid me down next to me and pulled me to his chest slowly. I finally fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning the maids were folding some clothes and they smile at me when I sit up. They inform me that the king was busy searching for the guy who raped me. 

I bite my lip and nod. Going to the bathroom, I take off my clothes but the maids walk in. I instantly cover my body but they just shake their head and start the bath water. Being insecure doesn't help when two girls are in the same room as you when your naked. I tell them to leave, but apparently its their job to tend to all of my needs. I sigh and get into the bath when its halfway, and they grab some scented soaps. 

I have never had a good bath as the one they just gave me. The scent from the soap stayed on my body, even after I was dried off, and it smelled like strawberries. The maids change me into a silk dress and it looked really good on me. They comb my hair and even put some makeup on me, even though I specifically told them that I didn't need anything on my face. 

I go downstairs after their done making me look perfect. It was pretty quiet down there and I find Niall sitting in the huge kitchen with a pink haired girl. They both smile at me and Niall pats the chair next to him. I sit there and Niall passes me a tray full of fruits, and I take an apple. I bite down into it and savor the taste, I have only had an apple once in my life and that was at a little festival. 

I listen into their conversation and it was all about the Holmes Chapel soldier who raped me. Apparently they found him and as of now they were making their journey back here. That was quicker than I thought it would be. 

"How did they find him so fast, if I may as?"

Niall smiles. "He's not good at hiding, they found him sleeping in a tree located by a little village just a few miles from Bradford."

"Wow. Do you know what their going to do with him?"

Another voice joins in on the conversation. "That it is for me to know princess, not you." 

Harry smiles at me and I hear some commotion, but he blocks my view from seeing what's going on. 

I sigh, and he sits down pulling me into his lap. He plays with my hair a little and feeds me some more fruit. We just sit in silence until Niall and Perrie, the pink haired girl, leave the room. 

"I was planning to take you out to see the garden today. You would love it darling, its as beautiful as you. My mother planted all the flowers in it, and I have some pumpkins being grown out there."

"Pumpkins?"

"You know what those are right?" 

I nod, it's one of the few things I know about. "Why would you have pumpkins grown in your garden though?" 

He laughs at that. "That's how their made Louis. You can help me make some pumpkin pie today, then you'll know how good pumpkins are."

"Pie? What is that?" He chuckles, and just shakes his head. 

"I have lots to teach you, love."

An older guy walks in, and Harry excuses himself from the room, leaving me there alone. I hear some whispers, so being the little eavesdropper I am, I go next to the wall to listen. They were talking about the punishment for the Holmes Chapel soldier. 

"I want him executed in front of the whole kingdom. This will teach Holmes Chapel to leave us alone. The king doesn't know what he's getting himself into by sending all of his soldiers over here, it won't do him any good." 

"It will sir. Do you want him beheaded?"

"Oh yes. I will be the one to do it myself."

"Do you want us to send out a announcement to the whole kingdom? Have it be located in the town square tomorrow?" 

"Yes around noon. Have the guards send out the message to everyone." 

"Of course sir." 

I instantly run to sit back down in the chair and roll a fruit around on the table. 

"Did you hear anything out there?" I just shake my head. 

"Good. Now come on. Were going to see the garden."

I get up and follow him to huge double doors. He picks me up then bridal style and I squeak. I don't know how he can hold me though, I'm so heavy. We go outside and their is a gate that leads right into the center of the huge garden, and it's so beautiful. Their was all types of flowers and I could see the pumpkins now, some were very and others were huge. 

"This is beautiful." He grins and walks around the whole garden and their was even a well. It was just astounding. 

He sits down onto a bench and wraps his arms around me. We both look around at the garden and when it gets really cold out, he takes us back inside. He goes into the kitchen with me and pulls out some items from his cabinets. I look at him confused and he just signals for me to wait. 

"We are going to make pumpkin pie." 

He tells me the directions and helps me out with some measurements, its really fun. We even start to throw mixture at each other, its the most fun I've had for awhile. When were done with pouring the mixture into the crust, he puts it in the oven. Waiting for it to be done was boring and the whole time I sat in front of the oven, waiting for it to look ready enough to be taken out. 

When it's done Harry takes it out and makes it cool. Apparently it has to be cooled before eating it, the thing we used to make our food at home didn't even need any cooling, most of the time because it was burnt or old food that came out from it. We didn't have any of these appliances that he had. 

After waiting for a few minutes he cuts up the pieces and puts them on a plate. He gives me it and I bite into the pie instantly. It was so good and I practically devoured it until Harry made me slow down. Its sad to know that I missed out on eating pie my whole life until now, but at least I get to eat it. 

When were done we clean up the kitchen and the rest of the day is filled with him showing me around the palace more. When I wake up the next morning, Harry was getting dressed into a nice robe. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, and he smiles at me. He informs me that we have a big day ahead, and I already know. Around noon would be the execution, I've never seen anyone get executed. 

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but there will be an execution on the soldier who raped you today. You will be accompanying me there and will watch in the seats behind where I will behead him." I bite my lip and nod then. I don't know how I feel about seeing someone get their head cut off, but I guess I'll have to. 

The maids then come in and instantly dress me in a silk robe, almost looking familiar to Harry's. I have to eat the toast slowly so I don't get any crumbs on the robe when its breakfast. Then it gets closer and closer to noon, and I honestly didn't want to see the gory execution of my rapist. 

When the nice car comes to pick us up, I was practically sweating. I had a butterfly feeling in my stomach weirdly, why am I so nervous? The criminal will be killed isn't that what I want? I mean he did rape me. I don't even know what I want to happen to the guy, but maybe there was something better than execution?

When we get to the town square, the soldier was already there. He was being held down by guards and Harry instantly gets out and goes over there. I'm instructed to sit in a chair really close to the center of the town square. I'm right behind the stockade where they were putting the soldier's head into. I bite my lip and watch as they do that and Harry gets a sword handed to him. 

The whole kingdom was surrounding the area now, and Harry starts to give a speech. "Today we will be watching the execution of George Ferald 1, a soldier from Holmes Chapel. He has committed a crime of sexual harassment and will be beheaded for it. I will be the one to take off his head, this should show the Holmes Chapel kingdom to stay away from us." Everyone starts to clap and cheer and I look down. 

A guard tells me to keep my head up, and I see Harry put his sword by George's neck and he lifts it up, finding the perfect spot to slash onto. But before he can even swing his sword down, I stand up. "Wait! Stop!" I've never seen pure anger in Harry's face ever, but I did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> I took some time on this chapter for everyone, because it has been a long time, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen with what Louis just did?  
> Should the soldier be executed??
> 
> Comment what you think below and leave feedback!   
> I will update the next chapter and other stories shortly!   
> Love you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a rough past week after the news about the Orlando shooting...
> 
> I'm bisexual myself, and hearing that some cruel man decided to go on a shooting massacre, because he can't accept same sex love, fucking hurts. I've been crying, its awful and just fucked up that someone can do that. All of us have the right to love what we want to love, and no one should judge you for your race, gender, sexuality, religion, or fucking anything.
> 
> I want everyone to know that you can love whoever, and that you shouldn't let society's stereotypes get you down. Your all so beautiful, and I'm praying for all victims, and families and friends of the victims. I'm praying for everyone involved in the horrible shooting, and the lgtb community which I'm proud to be apart of.
> 
> enjoy the chapter.

"Louis, what are you doing?!" Harry was practically growling, and it honestly scared me. I don't even know what I'm doing, but the whole crowd was looking at me as if I was stupid. I could see George now in full view, and he was sweating profusely, and looked really scared. 

"I d-don't think this is a good decision. Maybe locking h-him up would be better?" A sharp pain went to my cheek, and I was shocked enough that he downright slapped me. He goes back to George as if nothing happened, and then just brings the sword down in a fast motion, George's head snapping off. I then throw up all over the ground, and Harry looked disgusted. 

"Send him back, Mary." An old women comes into my view, and takes my hand. She leads me to a different car and then drives down toward the castle. She takes me inside, instantly getting an ice pack to put on my cheek. I wince a little and she stares at me for a few seconds. "Harry didn't mean to do that, he sometimes doesn't even know what he's doing. His anger sometimes gets the best of him, and I know he regrets it."

I smile a little at her and just slowly nod. "Why'd you do it?" Confusion goes through me a little, before I understand what she means. "The man doesn't deserve that big of a punishment. He may have touched me, but doing harm to him isn't anything less to what he did to me." I bite my lip a little, and she looked a little shocked at my statement. 

"I've never thought of it that way before." She stands up, patting my back before walking away. I sit there until I hear the front door being slammed open, I'm a little scared of how Harry's going react to me here. He must of held in a lot of anger at the execution, and saved all of it for now. He then walks into the kitchen, his fists were clenched at the side, and he held no expression on his face. "Niall!" He said it sharp and in an aggravated way.

Niall then sprints into the kitchen, and Harry points to me. "Take him to the isolation room." My eyes went wide, and Niall gives me a sympathetic look, and grabs my hand gently. He takes me up the long spiral stairs, and we stop on the second floor, walking to the door at the end of hallway. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a chain full of keys. He takes off a key that was really small, and puts it into the lock of the large black room. 

He opens the door, and I see a huge room with just white walls. Their was no carpet and it was pretty cold in here. "Do I have to s-stay in here?" Niall slowly nods, and then starts to shut the door. It finally just fully closes, and I hear the click of the lock. Sighing, I sit on the floor and lean against the wall, just pulling my knees to my chest. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
(third person view)

"A deal? Your being serious, father?" Harry sips down his red wine, and clasps his hands together. 

"Yes, Harry. The Cheshire government practically wants a truce." Harry's laugh echoes through the room, and Anne sighs a little. "Do you understand what a truce can do?" Des gives Harry a look, and grabs Anne's hand in his. "You can start doing trades with Cheshire, and there will be peace between the lands." 

"Is this all because of the execution, if I may ask?" Anne shrugs a little, and passes down an envelope. "We received this in the mail, and Harry it'd be great if you'd accept this." Anne had a weary tone in her voice, she was pretty desperate. This was the one thing that would stop all the fights and deaths in Doncaster. Harry reads over the handwritten letter about how the kingdoms would be great allies instead of enemies, but Harry knew something was off. 

"Mother, I won't agree until I know what I'm actually saying yes to." Anne bit her lip really hard. "You do know what your agreeing to! Everything is in that damn letter, and we've explained it enough. Do you want more fights, more deaths?" 

"Actually I'd love for no one to die, but how do I know their tricking us? This could be some type of joke, and they'll be raiding us hours after we agreed." Des instantly agreed to what Harry said, and grabbed the letter. Anne who sat there a little stunned, blinked a little and spoke. "Anyways, we want to meet the person you'll be marrying. Tomorrow we'd like to take you both out for brunch."

"That can happen. You should both be heading out now, its getting pretty late, and I'm actually tired. See you both tomorrow. Also have Gemma come along." Anne and Des both nod, and hug Harry. Anne hugs Harry a little longer though, and pecks his lips. She's very proud of what her boy has become, and still can't come to terms that her son is the king of Doncaster. Des obviously was the king before Harry, and met Jay at a festival he had hosted for the whole land. She then got pregnant after a little fooling around, and gave birth to Harry and was announced as queen. When Harry was four, Gemma was born and will be set to be queen after Harry retires from being king.

Harry then escorted his parents out, and sat down at the dining table. "Had a rough night, mate?" Zayn sat down across from Harry, and poured himself some wine. "The Cheshire government wants a truce, Zayn. I don't trust what may happen if I actually agreed." Zayn nodded, he knew Harry ever since he was five. He usually knew that Harry made right decisions, who even knew what Cheshire had planned. 

"How can you accept the offer, its a little weird that they actually want a truce. Their government is way to secretive, now would it kill you to take Louis out of the darn isolation room?" Harry instantly gets out of his chair. "Shit. I forgot he's been in there this whole time. How many hours has it been?" Zayn bit his lip.

"Six."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
(back to normal louis's view)

Sitting here in this room has made me more bored than I've ever been in my thirteen years of life. I've started to talk to myself to pass time, and was going to sleep but the floor was really uncomfortable and it was to cold. My knees were hurting from the position I'm sitting in, but I haven't made any effort to move from my spot. I hear footsteps outside the door, and I'm really hopeful that someone is going to let me out.

Harry then walks in, and gives me a smile. He repeatedly apologizes for forgetting about me in here, and then picks me up. I'm happy enough that I'm out of that room, and with Harry, I'm still a little worried about if he's still angry about earlier. "I'm sorry." It comes out more as a whisper. 

"What babe?" He moves my hair out from my face, and looks at me. "I'm sorry." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "And I accept your apology, love. I'm very sorry that I left you in there so long. I was busy talking to my parents about some issues, we'll be seeing them tomorrow by the way." I smile at that, I've been thinking about what Harry's family would look like, what features they had and everything. 

He takes us up to his room, and then goes into the bathroom with me. I bite my lip when he gently tells me to take off my clothes. "W-Why?" He was pulling off his shirt, what if he wants to touch me or something. I'm a little scared, he barely saw me naked when he found me after I was raped. 

"We're going to shower together, babe. Don't worry." That made me gulp, I'm going to see him naked and he would see me naked too. I slowly take off my shirt and then jeans, I take a deep breath before taking off my boxers. He already had the shower on, and he lets me in first. The water was a good temperature, a perfect mix of hot and cold. He gets in then and the shower head sprays down onto both of us. 

He then takes the shampoo and puts it in my hair, and massages my head a little. He kisses the back of my head and I rinse off all the soap. "Your so beautiful." I blush, I still haven't looked at him, I'm too nervous. Then the bathroom door is slammed open, and Harry wasn't to happy about that. "Who the hell is in here?" I just stay under the water, and take a peek at Harry's body. He had perfect sculpted abs and many tattoos littered across his chest and arms. He honestly is perfect, I don't think anyone can just look this good. 

Niall's voice then stops all my thoughts about perfect Harry. "Sorry to interrupt, but its your mother, Harry." He sounded really frantic and his voice kept cracking. Harry now furrowed his brows and peeked out from the curtains to see Niall. "What about my mother?" 

"She was shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry its not that great!
> 
> who do you think shot anne? hows harry going to react?
> 
> comment what you think below, and vote and please share this story to your friends.  
> love you all, and ill be updating this soon along with my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?!" Harry pushed himself out of the shower, not caring if Niall saw his naked form. I pull the curtain more to hide, Harry seemed more scary than when I tried to stop the beheading.

"S-She was shot, sir!" Niall's voice was frantic and Harry growled.

"Is she alive?" The room went silent.

"She didn't make it...i'm sorry your majesty." I bite my lip and a tear goes down my face. The thought of my own mum dying makes more tears come down. 

"Who is responsible for this?! I need to know now!" There's a loud shatter and I wince a little. "Who is?! Niall, I am your fucking highness and I want answers!" I hear Niall cry out and I open the curtain. My eyes widen at Niall's small body pushed against the wall, Harry holding him there.

"Harry! Let him go! He obviously doesn't know...just breathe." A cold glare is sent my way, and I'm on the ground with blood coming out in seconds. I spit it out and gasp up at Harry. 

"Take him to the fucking chambers, Niall. I won't have him boss me around." Niall goes to grab a towel but Harry slaps his hand. "No towel. He can stay naked...it shows more humiliation." 

Niall sends me a sympathetic look as he takes me out of the bathroom. "N-Niall?" He looks at me. "Is he going to be ok? I'm concerned." Niall sighs.

"He's not going to be the same for a long time. I think you'll help him out though."

"How? Did you see what happened back there?" I wipe tears from my face.

"Yes. I also saw tears go down his face when he punched you. I saw him hesitate to wipe the blood." I look down and everything stays silent after that.  
>>>>>>>>>>>  
(Harry's POV)   
"Those Holmes Chapel assholes! I will kill them all!" I push all the papers off the table and my dad sighs.

"W-We don't know for sure, Harry." I glare harshly at him.

"Oh yes we do! I won't sit here, I am acting on this! They took her, they took my fucking mother, your fucking wife!" Tears go down my face and I punch the table. "T-They took her!" 

"Harry, I know. We can't just instantly go to that though. We have a lot of enemies..." His voice cracks.

"You know, I know, we both know its them. I just had one of them beheaded." He nods and I let out a scream. "Someone get me whiskey!" Niall runs in with a bottle of whiskey and I just take it from him, taking a bug swig. My dad leaves the room and I just keep drinking. 

"Where is Louis!" Niall runs in and tries to lead me to my room. "I said where is Louis!" My words slur out and Niall sighs.

"He's in the chamber, sir. You sent him there, but you should really sleep. You're really drunk."

"I won't sleep without him! Get him now!" Niall runs out and tears go down my face, my vision all blurry. I hold onto a chair and just wait.   
<<<<<<<<<<  
(Louis's POV)

Niall rushes in quickly and unlocks the creaky door. I stand up and stare at him confused. "Why are you here? Is Harry ok? Oh no...please don't say he's hurt!" He shakes his head instantly.

"No. Harry won't sleep without you. He's very drunk, Louis." I nod and just let him lead me to Harry.

"H-Haz?" He turns towards me, his eyes were half open and he almost fell when getting over to me. "I got you." I hug him tightly and he starts sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, I'm right here. I won't ever leave you, I promise."

He keeps sobbing and I finally am able to get him up to our bedroom. I help him in and he fumbles to grab me. "I'm not going anywhere. I am being serious, Harry." I get in bed and he holds me to him.

I wait till I see his eyes close and then I fall asleep. I wake up alone in the bed in the morning and I groan. I hear yelling downstairs and slowly walk down. Harry was yelling at Perrie, she was looking down and shaking.

"Harry, what did she even do?" He glares at me.

"She touched me when walking past!"

I roll my eyes. "Harry, you need to calm down. I know you're angry over the recent events, I am too, and I bet everyone here is too. But don't have an outburst on innocent people!"

He walks over to me and I let him slap me. It makes me cheek hurt more, but I can take it. I'll protect all of these servants from Harry's fury. 

"I'm making breakfast for you, I've let everyone off today including Perrie." Harry clenches his fists and punches the wall. I walk past him and bite my lip. I go to the kitchen and start   
to cook some eggs and pancakes, I have been reading the cooking books.

I bring up the food and instantly its thrown across the room. I wince at the loud shatter of the utensils against the wall. "H-Harry..."

"This looks like shit! Everything is shit, Louis! Leave me alone!" I run out and let out a cry. I want to be home with my mum, I miss her.

I go back in and Harry starts to yell, but I block out the noise. I sit next to him and I gently put my hands on both of his cheeks and give him a small peck on the lips. Everything goes silent and he stares at me with wider eyes.

"I'm s-sorry." He just shakes his head and smiles, actually smiles. He pushes his lips against mine and I push mine back. We do the kissing thing that I've seen people do before.

I let out a giggle when we're done and he just chuckles. "You're so beautiful, Louis." 

"Why'd you slap me than?" He bites his lip and sighs. 

"I lost my temper, babe. It won't happen again." I smile at him and lay my head against his chest. 

"I'm really sorry about your mother. I bet she was amazing." He sighs. 

"She was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry! It has been forever since I've last posted and I feel horrible!  
> I am also sorry this isn't as long, but I'm updating a lot now, this fic could be done by the end of summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If you have any questions, leave them below, okay! 
> 
> Also please take a minute out of your day and go follow me on my accounts, lol you don't have to!  
> Instagram: louxprincess  
> Tumblr: louxprincess  
> Wattpad: louxprincess
> 
> If you need anyone to talk to, my kik is louisxprincess :) 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
